Jealous Lover
by axelmaniac
Summary: Another Tyson/Cesaro smut. Enjoy!


Nattie and TJ had been broken up for a few months now, but they were told to keep their break up a secret until Total Divas came to an end, that or until Nattie got the boot off the show. Little did people know, TJ was now dating his in ring tag team partner, and his best friend, Claudio. The two started dating a month after TJ and Nattie broke up. She knew about it and she was happy for him. Even though they had broken up, Nattie still cared for TJ, and she was happy that he was happy. Filming Total Divas really took a toll on the former Canadian couple because they had to act like they were still together, and each and every time they shot something new, it killed them inside. Nattie had requested that she be taken off of Total Divas, but they ignored it. Another person this was taking a toll on was Claudio. He may not have looked like the type who got jealous, but he was the jealous type.

TJ walked through the door of the house that he and Claudio had lived in as he just finished a day of filming for Total Divas not that long ago as he kicked his shoes off. The bald headed Swiss superstar was sitting on the leather couch. He didn't look too happy and that was obvious just by looking at his facial expressions. "Were you off filming more videos with your lover?" He asked as he looked directly at the smaller superstar. "You know I have no say in this. If I-" He began to speak, but the larger male cut him off. "I don't care! You're out with her while you should be here with me!" He raised his voice and the hint of anger was clear on his voice. He now stood up as he made his way over to his lover as slammed him up against the wooden door, which caused a whimper to escape the Canadian's lips. Yeah, he knew about the jealousness, but he never thought he'd act out on it. He went to open his mouth to speak, but Claudio growled out. "Did I say you could speak? You will only speak when you I tell you to!" He growled once again, as he grabbed the top of TJ's shirt, as he began to drag him up the stairs and into their master bedroom. Once there, he threw his lover down onto the mattress. "Fucking stay put!" He said as he wondered away to grab something.

The sound of ruffling filled the room as Claudio dug through a black duffle bag that sat at the other end of the room. After a few short moments longer, he finally came back to TJ, holding a pair of silver steel handcuffs. He roughly grabbed his shirt as he ripped it in half and off of his body. "Hey! That was my favorite shirt." He whined, but shut up the moment his hand came down and slapped him hard. "What did I say? You will only speak when I tell you to!" He growled as he roughly flipped him over onto his stomach, before he grabbed his arms and put them behind his back. Once his wrists were together, he handcuffed them together, now leaving him completely defenseless if Claudio were to do something a little more rough. He wanted to speak, but he knew that if he did something would happen.

"I'm going to show you that you belong to me, and not that stupid fucking slut." He growled as he roughly pulled the shorts down, now exposing the soft, round ass of TJ. "Of course you weren't wearing anything under your shorts. Fucking slut." He said as he pulled the shorts off of his lovers' body, before he grabbed the hem of his own shirt as slid it off of his hairy muscular body as he tossed it aside. Now, he pulled his own shorts down, along with his briefs. He stood there, completely naked and painfully hard. His long, thick eight inch cock needed the feeling of TJ's tight, warm hole around it, and that was clear by the large amount of precum that leaked from the head. He grabbed TJ's hips as he pulled him to the edge of the bed. Just the sight of his beautiful, tight ass was enough to make Claudio explode right then and there. "You're mind!" He growled lustfully as he slapped his thick cock against the soft cheeks.

He used the precum that was leaking from his cock as lube, but it wasn't enough for him. He looked down at his cock, before he spit down on it. He slicked his cock up before he lined himself up to his tight hole. TJ could feel his lovers thick head press against his tight, warm hole as he knew what was coming. Claudio now pushed inside him as didn't give him any time to get used to him. He pushed his thick cock inside until he was balls deep. "Fuck, you're so tight." He moaned as he pulled his hips back, before he snapped them forward causing his cock to slide in and out of him. TJ really wanted to touch himself, but because he was handcuffed, he couldn't do anything. All he could do was moan out, and that drove Claudio wild. He grabbed a handful of his hair as he tugged in it, causing his head to arch back slightly. "Tell me I'm yours, TJ." He growled as he tugged on his hair tighter, causing a loud moan to escape the Canadians lips. "I'm yours, Claudio. All yours." He moaned as he his lover continued to slam his thick cock inside him.

"That's fucking right." He said as he picked his pace up as he began to slam into him harder as he nailed his prostate with each hard thrust. The intense pleasure shot through his body as his lover nailed his prostate. Without any warning, the pleasure got too intense for the Canadian, as he shot his warm load all over the bed sheets. As he did that, his walls clamped down onto his lovers cock. That was the thing that drove him over the edge as he slammed balls deep inside him, while he tugged on his hair once again. Now, he began to shoot his warm, large load deep inside of him. When he finished, he pulled out as he tried to catch his breath. Once he did, he unlocked the handcuffs as he turned his lover around. When he was on his back, he climbed on top of him as he kissed him deeply, which TJ returned the deep kiss. When the two broke the kiss a few moments later, they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you, TJ. I hope you know that. Just hurts seeing you with her." He said as he looked into his eyes still. "I love you too, Claudio. I'll talk to them tomorrow. Maybe they'll stop the storyline with her and I." He said as he smiled and kissed him once again. After a while of exchanging many kisses, the two broke apart as they got up off the bed as they walked towards the shower to clean themselves up.


End file.
